


in vino veritas

by perfectlyrose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, Fluff, In Vino Veritas, M/M, Romance, Shiro is a lightweight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: “Matt always said Shiro was a cheap drunk, I just never believed him,” Pidge says.Keith sighs. “Shiro, are you drunk?”“Tipsy,” he corrects. “Feels good. You’re warm, Keith. I like that that you’re warm.”Shiro has a touch too much alien wine and Keith helps him back to the castle.





	in vino veritas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sequence_fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/gifts).



> inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/warpspeed_chic/status/1051325412251451393?s=19)

The glass in front of Shiro is only half-empty when Keith notices a flush creeping across Shiro’s cheeks. Their new allies had provided them each a glass of garnet-colored liquid with their dinner, explaining it was only mildly intoxicating. Pidge had done a quick test, something she’d developed out of necessity to make sure that unfamiliar food and drink were safe for the Paladins to eat, and had announced that it was essentially wine but slightly more alcoholic.

Keith nudges Shiro lightly, elbow barely grazing his ribs. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Shiro answers, voice low and warm. He reaches out for his glass and takes another sip of the alien wine. “Why?”

Keith shakes his head and turns back to his plate, resolutely not looking at the way the wine is staining Shiro’s lips a deeper color. He’s only tried a sip of it himself before switching back to water. The sharp sweetness of the wine is good but he never knows how he’ll respond to alcohol.

It doesn’t stop him from wanting to taste it secondhand from Shiro’s lips.

Shiro’s hand landing on Keith’s knee jolts him out of his thoughts.

“Shiro?”

The man leans down to press his forehead against Keith’s shoulder. “It’s warm in here,” he says like it’s some sort of rational explanation.

“Okay,” Keith drawls out. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yes. More than okay,” Shiro shifts so he can look at Keith, a soft smile lighting up his face. “Are you?”

“Yeah.” He squints at Shrio, ignoring the way his heart is doing backflips at the tender look in his eyes. He’s more flushed now and if Keith wasn’t worried, he’d be delighting in somehow being the cause of this particular expression.

“Good.” He squeezes Keith’s knee and moves to rest his head on his shoulder again.

Keith shoots a look over the table at Pidge who is watching them with a badly hidden smile. At Keith’s worried expression she just shrugs.

“Matt always said Shiro was a cheap drunk, I just never believed him,” she says. 

Keith sighs. “Shiro, are you drunk?”

“Tipsy,” he corrects. “Feels good. You’re warm, Keith. I like that that you’re warm.”

There are knives in the warning look Keith throws Pidge as she chokes on a laugh. He can feel a blush rising on his face and there is no good way to salvage this situation.

Shiro’s thumb is tracing circles on Keith’s knee.

“Have fun getting him back to the castle without him collapsing. I’ve heard stories about him having trouble with doors.”

“Doors are fine,” Shiro says, nuzzling furthing into Keith’s shoulder. “It’s the doorknobs that are the problem. Evil little bastards.”

Pidge doesn’t even try to hold in her laughter, drawing the attention of the other paladins.

“Is Shiro… is Shiro cuddling Keith?” Lance asks in an exaggerated whisper. “Are they finally admitting that they’re in l-”

He’s cut off by Pidge’s hand covering his mouth. “Shiro’s drunk,” she explains.

“Is it normal for humans to become intoxicated so quickly?” Allura asks, a furrow forming between her brows. “It hasn’t seemed to be a problem before.”

“No,” Keith says on a sigh. “Shiro just has a low tolerance, apparently.”

“Do not,” he mumbles.

“Shiro, you drank three-quarters of a glass of wine and are drunk,” Keith points out.

“Tipsy.”

“Same thing.”

“Never would have pegged you as a lightweight,” Lance says to Shiro after escaping Pidge’s hold and had a quick whispered conversation with her and Hunk. “You’d think with how big he is it’d take a lot more alcohol to get him to this state.”.

“You’d think,” Pidge agrees, looking gleeful. “But Matt told me stories of Shiro getting to this state after a single pint or a glass of wine, so it’s not even the alien alcohol doing this.”

“Perhaps you should get Shiro back to his room,” Allura suggests. “I’ll make your excuses to the Truxians.”

“I can help, if you want,” Hunk offers. Lance elbows him hard in the side but he ignores him.

“Thanks Hunk, but I think I can handle it,” Keith says.

Shiro’s hand has migrated to the inside of Keith’s knee and he really hopes no one else has noticed this. As it is, they’re never going to live this down.

“Shiro?”

“Keith.”

“We’re going to head back to the castle,” Keith says. He rests his hand on top of Shiro’s but can’t bring himself to move it yet. He’s not quite finished memorizing the heavy weight of it. “Can you walk?”

Shiro shifts to look at Keith, a spark of mischief dancing in his eyes. “If I say no, will you carry me?”

“I’ll drag you back,” Keith threatens with a raised eyebrow.

“Hot,” Shiro mutters, putting his head back down on Keith’s shoulder.

Keith’s face feels like it’s on fire. He doesn’t dare look at the other paladins. If he doesn’t see their reactions he can pretend that they didn’t hear Shiro say that to him.

“Let’s get out of here,” Keith says, finally making both of them shift.

“Was thinking I’d never hear you say that.” Shiro’s smile is all joy and sly suggestion and Keith feels like he’s been punched in the gut by it. He may not survive the walk back to the castle with his sanity intact.

“Wow, drunk Shiro’s got game,” Hunk whispers.

“If you like bumbling lines,” Pidge snorts.

“Keith does,” Lance puts in. “Plus, Shiro’s got the looks to pull it off.”

“I’m going to kill every single one of you,” Keith mutters.

“Not me though, right?” Shiro asks as Keith drags him to his feet.

Keith’s face softens as he looks up at Shiro’s earnest expression. “Not you, Shiro.”

Shiro wraps an arm around Keith’s waist in response, fingers flexing against his hip and anchoring there. Keith slips an arm around Shiro as well, helping him stay upright.

The first few steps are an awkward dance as they find their balance.Shiro leans against Keith more, practically melting into him and letting Keith have the lead.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Lance calls out as they approach the door.

“Does that actually rule out much?” Pidge asks.

Keith is just glad the door shuts behind them before he hears Lance’s answer.

“Thanks for taking care of me, Keith,” Shiro says when they’ve made it halfway down the corridor in silence.

“Always.”

Shiro’s thumb caresses his side, rucking up Keith’s shirt slightly. “I like being this close to you,” he whispers, the words dropping off his tongue like a confession that’s been held in for a long time.

“Because I’m warm?” Keith asks, not daring to read more into it. He really hopes that Shiro can’t hear the way his heart is pounding.

His laugh rumbles through the both of them as they turn a corner. “Not only for that reason.”

He’s managed to work his entire hand under the hem of Keith’s shirt, warm skin meeting slightly cold fingers. Keith sucks in a breath at the sensation and they both stumble.

“Are you okay?” Shiro asks, eyes wide and worried.

“Y-yeah,” Keith breathes out as he locks gazes with him. “Just lost my footing.”

“I think I’m supposed to be the one having trouble walking here,” he says.

“You are,” Keith replies, fond exasperation bleeding into the words as he gets them moving again. “I can’t believe you never told me you can’t hold your liquor.”

“You never seemed interested in drinking, so I never brought it up.”

“I can’t always hold my liquor either,” Keith admits. “Still not as cheap of a drunk as you though.”

“Please never ask Matt about how little effort he had to put in to get me drunk. It’s embarrassing.”

“Everyone’s going to ask about it the next time we see him,” Keith says. “I don’t think you’re going to get out of that one.”

Shiro groans. “I’m going to have to find some new blackmail on Matt. He knows too much.”

Keith turns his face up to look at Shiro with a grin. “Knows too much about what?”

“Keith.”

“Yeah?” Keith ventures after Shiro doesn’t elaborate. His name hadn’t sounded like a warning but maybe he’d pushed too far.

A look of puzzlement flashes over Shiro’s face before realization chases it off. “Nothing,” he says.

“Okay.”

They make it out of the building where the banquet was being held with no door-related issues. Shiro points this out with a triumphant note to his words.

Keith huffs out a laugh. “I thought doors weren’t a problem.”

“The ones without doorknobs aren’t,” Shiro agrees. “Automatic doors are the best.”

“I didn’t realize you had such strong feelings on the subject.”

Shiro hums in response then says, “There are lots of things I have strong feelings about.”

“Oh?”

Shiro’s fingers tighten on Keith’s hip. “It’s why Matt must be blackmailed. He knows.”

“Hate to break it to you, but you revealed the door thing to Pidge which means the others will all know.”

Shiro waves his free hand dismissively, metal gleaming in the low light of the planet’s moon. “The door thing isn’t important. It’s the other thing. Matt promised he wouldn’t tell but he might.”

“I’m sure Pidge has some embarrassing dirt on Matt,” Keith offers. Questions of what Shiro’s told Matt that he doesn’t want anyone else to know burn on his tongue but he’s not going to take advantage of this situation. Not anymore than he already is by not moving Shiro’s hand from his bare skin and reveling in the feel of the man leaning against him.

They enter the castle and Shiro shivers at the colder air in the ship. He moves impossibly closer to Keith.

“You going to walk me all the way to my room?”

“Gotta make sure you don’t get lost or defeated by any doors,” Keith says, not managing to completely hide his smile.

“I can’t believe you’d be so mean to me when I’m vulnerable, Keith,” Shiro whines.

“Vulnerable,” Keith snorts. “You could probably still kick my ass.”

Shiro shakes his head.

“You could,” Keith says.

“Not going to though, baby,” Shiro says, turning to bury his nose in Keith’s hair.

Keith stumbled again, cheeks burning. “Shiro!”

“What?”

Keith just shakes his head and continues on the path to Shiro’s room.

“Your hair is so soft,” Shiro mumbles.

“Thanks?” Keith can’t help but think of all the times that Shiro’s ruffled his hair in passing, of all the times his fingers seemed to linger longer than necessary.

He really thought he’d been projecting but if drunk Shiro was to be believed… maybe he hasn’t been.

“You’re welcome,” Shiro replies, sounding pleased. “You take compliments better when I’m drunk.”

“Thought you weren’t drunk,” Keith teases, deflecting.

“Might be a bit drunk.”

“Hadn’t noticed.”

“You’re being mean again.”

“Should be used to it by now, Shiro.”

“I am,” he admits with a huff of a laugh. “I kinda like it. You’re a lot nicer about being mean to me than you are with other people.”

“Duly noted,” Keith says dryly. He spots the door he’s looking for and looks up at Shiro. “Almost to your room.”

Shiro whines and pulls them both to a stop.

“Shiro? We’re not quite there yet.”

Shiro shifts so that both arms are around Keith instead of just one, pulling him into a full hug. “But you’ll leave when we get there and I’m not ready yet.”

Keith just laughs because there’s really nothing else to do in a situation like this. His best friend who he’s been in love with for ages is drunk off alien wine and possibly flirting with him and being a bit handsy.

“Keith, why are you laughing?”

He can hear the pout that’s on Shiro’s face but he keeps his face against Shiro’s chest, not ready to leave him yet either.

“Not laughing at you, I promise.”

Shiro runs a hand up and down Keith’s spine, making him shiver.

“Are you cold now, baby?”

Keith shivers again as the endearment slips out of Shiro’s mouth for a second time. “No.”

“Then why are you shivering?”

Keith hesitates a moment and then presses a soft kiss to Shiro’s collarbone through his shirt.

This time Shiro shivers. “Oh.”

“Is that a bad ‘oh’?”

“No. I just… words are…”

Keith pulls back to smile up at Shiro. “Did I break you?”

Shiro nods, eyes glassy and full of wonder. “You’re gorgeous. Am I already dreaming? I feel like I’m already dreaming.”

Keith shakes his head, blush heating his face again.

“Keith, can I kiss you?”

He hesitates for half a second before shaking his head. “Not while you’re drunk,” he explains quickly when Shiro’s face falls. “I don’t want our first kiss to be because you’ve been drinking.”

“I always want to kiss you,” Shiro admits, voice smooth and low and terrible for Keith’s self-control.

“If you still want to kiss me when you’re sober tomorrow, I will have no objections,” Keith promises. His smile is something soft and shy when he aims it up at Shiro along with a confession of his own. “I always want to kiss you, too. I want you, Takashi, however you want me.”

Shiro groans and lets his head thump back against the wall. “You’re going to be the death of me, baby,” he rasps out.

Keith laughs, bright and loud in the empty hallway. “Come on Shiro, let’s get you to bed.”

“Can’t convince you to come with me?”

“The faster you get to sleep, the faster you can wake up and decide if you still want to kiss me,” Keith answers.

“I will.”

“Prove it. Tomorrow.”

Shiro leans down and presses a lingering kiss to Keith’s cheek. “I will,” he repeats.

He lets go of Keith and starts down the hallway to his door. Keith watches, biting back a smile as he stops in front of the right one and just stares at it.

“Gonna get defeated by the last door?” he calls.

“Doors are not a problem,” Shiro reminds him. “Goodnight Keith. Sweet dreams.”

“You too,” Keith says.

Shiro steps forward and the door slides open. He shoots a triumphant smile at Keith and steps inside. The door closes behind him with a soft swish. Keith heads towards his own room, knowing that dreams of Shiro await him there.

Whether or not he will still want to kiss Keith when he’s sober or not, nothing is going to be able to steal tonight’s memories from him.

// // //

The next morning, Keith wakes to a knock at his door a full varga before he normally gets up. He drags himself to the door and unlocks it, not bothering to fix the disaster he knows his hair has to be.

Shiro is on the other side, eyes clear and an expression somewhere between excited and nervous on his face.

“Shiro? S’everything okay?” Keith rasps out.

“I’m sober now,” he says, stepping forward into Keith’s room. The door shuts behind him.

“Remember everything about last night?” Keith asks carefully.

“Yes.” He reaches out and cups Keith’s jaw with one hand. “Did you mean it?”

Keith nods, unable to form words when Shiro is looking at him like this, like he’s the whole universe distilled into a single person.

“Good. Me too,” Shiro whispers before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Keith’s.

They’re both late to breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> guess shiro doesn't have to worry so much about matt letting on about all the times shiro got tipsy and waxed poetic about keith now...
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr [@perfectlyrose](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com)


End file.
